


Ominous

by Syluk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ds are not fully humans, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Nakamaship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syluk/pseuds/Syluk
Summary: Ds were never just humans. They were never humans to begin with, each containing a demon in their souls. Monkey D. Luffy was especially attuned to her inner demon.(AU where Ds are vampires, drabble/one-shot series, not in order, OPish/dark femLuffy, LawLu)





	1. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask, I don't know where this came from. But it did, so there you have it. It's as close to lemons as you'll ever get from me.
> 
> English is not my first language, and this is not betaed, so beware of the mistakes!

**-The New World, Thousand Sunny, on route to Dressrosa-**

Trafalgar Law scowled as he entered the Aquarium room, being invited by the captain of the Straw Hats to discuss their alliance in private. He heard the door clicking closed and turned around to tell the crazy woman that he had no time to entertain her.

Before even a single word could pass his lips, Luffy was already upon him. In a flash, she grabbed the collar of his hoodie and tugged him down with a considerable amount of strength.

‘ _ A sneak attack! _ ’ was Law’s first thought, hand flying to grip the handle of Kikoku. His inner demon snarled, hackles rising, ready to retaliate, to defend himself. There was no way that he let her—

Luffy’s mouth met his. Her lips were soft and strong, pressing his open then pulling away, an invitation to his mouth to push back against hers.

And he followed. Instinctively.

All of his senses were suddenly on fire, muscles tense and shuddering, mind spinning in circles. It was like taking a dive so deep Law was afraid that he wouldn't resurface in time. Skin prickling at the touch, not able to decipher the flood of emotion that hit like morphine, and he couldn't think, each and every nerve drowning, imploring.

Luffy bit into his lips, both tasting his blood, and his inner demon  _ purred _ ; his demon that was always so weary, so violent, a caged beast, tirelessly pacing in the confines of his soul. 

Their breath merged, the air flowing between them warmed by their bodies. He was breathing her in and she was breathing him in. 

There was a fleeting thought of danger: Law was risking everything on which he relied to feel secure. But recklessness gave him a rush more thrilling than anything he had ever felt. And there was a certainty about it, a total lack of fear.

Kikoku clattered to the floor.

His hands came up to cup Luffy’s cheeks. Thumb stroking the small scar under her eye, he leaned back so that he could focus on her face, a question written inside his now crimson eyes.

Luffy grinned, fierce and bright, and there was blood on her teeth—his blood—and it fitted so well with her demonic red irises.

The affection, the fondness, with a touch of mischief and obvious lust displayed openly in her bewitching eyes was enough to leave Law reeling. The passion rose from his bones and into his bloodstream, creeping down his spine, as he drank in the woman's fair physique, so deceptively fragile and harmless.

Law kissed this beautiful creature again and she kissed him back with more fervor than she had before, pushing him, and they were stumbling backward until his knees hit the edge of the couch and he fell down with her on top.

Luffy giggled, her warm breath ghosting the tender spot where his jaw met his neck, the soft indentation underneath his chin.

His tongue was running down the cords of her neck, digging into the hollows of her collarbones, fangs scraping playfully at the skin, teasing, but not yet biting. His hands moved up under her shirt, searching for bare skin.

Her eyelids fluttered with the intoxicating rush. Luffy had never felt anything like this before. His lips, his tongue, his fingers were caressing the fibers of her very being. She held onto her fellow D, fingers curling and uncurling into his hoodie as he passionately expressed his immense emotions, steadily, but intense enough to wrack her bones, boil her blood, and leave her inner demon howling in pleasure.

Upper clothes were discarded, two naked bodies intertwined, heat flooding through them. She shuddered in his arms. He ran his finger up her spine.

Door to the main deck opened, revealing Usopp and Zoro standing in a doorway. 

“Oi, Luf—” Usopp’s voice died at the back of his throat and his eyes bugged out as he took in the steamy scene inside the room. 

Zoro almost drew his sword when all of the alarm bells in his head went off at the same time. It was as if they stepped into a den of lions or maybe a nest of dragons uninvited.

“Boys,” Luffy purred—purred!—and turned her head just enough for them to see her red eyes. Then she bared her teeth into a razor sharp grin that hit every self-preservation instincts two pirates had and even those they didn’t know that they had. 

Law’s pulled his lips into a snarl, his chest rumbling with a deep growl. Greatly displeased, his inner demon seethed with fury. How very daring of these men to interrupt them, and more so to witness his mate in this vulnerable state of beauty!

“As you can see, I’m a bit preoccup—ah!” Luffy gasped when Law’s fangs sunk into her neck. 

Not a feeding bite, but one of much greater importance. A primal, intimate need to claim the one their inner demons approved.

Feeling the sweet taste of his mate’s blood, Law pressed her petite form closer, greedy of her warmth and possessive of her body, and glared at the Straw Hats, eyes burning crimson in rage. 

Zoro yanked shell-shocked Usopp back by his collar and slammed the door shut.

“I warned you not to disturb them,” Robin said serenely from her spot on the swing. “Said that the captains were busy discussing their alliance.”

Usopp rounded on their aloof archeologist. “But you didn’t say that they were so…!” he trailed off, his face heating up. He scratched his head, searching for an appropriate word. “So, uh,  _ deep _ in their—” The sniper stumbled over his own thoughts, but finished lamely with, “T-Their conversation…”

“Oh?” Robin replied, casually flipping the page of the book she was reading. “And just how  _ deep _ are they in their conversation?”

Zoro ducked his head and made a hasty retreat, sporting a pink hue across his cheeks.

The sniper gaped like a fish without water, his face turning ten different shades of red in as many seconds. “I-I-I didn’t even know that Law was one of Luffy’s kind! I’m doomed!” he panicked. “They’re going to kill me!”

“You’ll be lucky if that will be all they’re going to do,” the woman noted as cool and unruffled as always. “Perhaps they will tie you up upside down and wait until your head explodes from all the blood rushing in so that they could have a romantic dinner.”

Usopp’s knees gave in and he collapsed in the lawn. “S-S-Stop it!” he stammered out, trembling and chewing on his own nails, almost hyperventilating. “T-T-They are not going to do that, do they?!”

Robin’s amused chuckles rang across the sleepy Thousand Sunny, bathed in the early afternoon sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As summary stated, this will be one-shot series, added randomly, not in order. I have a few other scenes in mind, but other than that, if you want to see something specific (fight? Meeting someone? some specific event?), you can leave your request in review or PM me. If it'll fit in this universe, with this kind of Luffy, and tickle my inspiration bone, I might write it down.
> 
> For those who want to know what's up with me and my updates, go read an announcement in my FFN profile.


	2. Ten Little Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Luffy is dark. Vampires aren't the cuddly type, not in this universe they aren't. Unless, of course, you're their nakama then you're safe. Probably.
> 
> Also, because the chapters are being published not in order, I must say that this Luffy is not rubber, she doesn't have any Devil Fruit at all as of this point in time (Jaya).
> 
> Still NOT BETAED, but I have my own selfish reasons to update as soon as I deem it good enough.

**-The Grand Line, Jaya, Mock Town-**

"Oi, Old Man!" Luffy called the barman cheerfully as she plopped down on the seat at the bar in one of the local pubs. "Give me something with blood!"

Nami furiously smothered the urge to pull her own hair out of frustration. Her captain had no subtlety whatsoever! No matter how hard she tried to teach her the importance to hide who or rather _what_ she was, every single time it flew right over the younger girl's head.

"Blood?" the barman echoed, furrowing his brow. "I can mix you the Bloody Mary cocktail..?"

Luffy's face lit up like a bonfire with practically stars shooting out of her black eyes. "That sounds yummy!"

Zoro paid zero attention to their captain's delighted giggles and sat next to her with a quick, "Sake for me."

"Mix me something stronger," Nami said, taking an adjacent seat to the swordsman. "Goodness knows, I need something stronger these days…"

The trio was waiting for their order when the door opened and a tall, blond man entered the pub. "Is there a pirate with a straw hat here?"

The patrons stilled, voices dropping to barely audible whispers.

"Hurry up, Old Man!" Luffy exclaimed before licking her lips. "Can't wait for that Bloody Mary… Ah! I hope it's not lamb or sheep blood! Merry is our nakama and she can't say yes, so I don't drink it anymore!"

The barman nodded not quite listening to what the teen was rambling. Sweat flowed down his face and neck as he watched the infamous Bellamy the Hyena swagger closer after being so blatantly ignored by his intended target. Meanwhile, his crew trickled in after him and took over some tables with force.

Bellamy stopped right behind Luffy. The latter might have been oblivious of his presence, but Zoro and Nami had their eyes on him from the very beginning. They had absolute faith in their own captain, but the guy seemed to be up to no good.

"So, you're the thirty million bounty girl, Straw Hat Luffy?"

Luffy blinked once, twice, then arched her body backward and peeked at the looming blond without turning around in her seat. Their position allowed Bellamy the clear sight of her cleavage because of the way she always wore her plaid shirts barely buttoned and tied in a knot underneath her small breasts. He leered down at her, not even bothering to hide it.

Zoro almost drew his sword right there and then. Luffy was not only his captain, but a person that earned his topmost respect and absolute loyalty, regardless of her gender or how she chose to dress or even what she was. Seeing someone ogling her like she was only a pretty thing and nothing else pissed him off. It was fundamentally different from their cook's usual behavior around women.

"A bit childish and… plain," Bellamy spoke, cackling as he did, causing others to follow his lead and laugh. He was oblivious to the fact that instead of the little sheep he had expected to bully, he found a wolf in disguise; an alpha predator from whom he should be running as far as possible, not to entice her further. "But if you do a good job in pleasing me, I might let you become my woman."

"Ignorance is bliss, as they say," Nami muttered with a shake of her head. "Just don't _completely_ trash this place, Captain, we still need to gather information," she added a bit louder.

Luffy broke into a grin, wide and sharp and dark, _ravenous_ in the way only truly feral things were. "What makes you think you're worthy of my attention?" she drawled as she finally shifted in her position to face the man and rested her back and arms against the bar—the perfect picture of alluring indifference. She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing into slits as she gazed at the pirate like the queen would gaze upon her lowly subject. "The melody of your blood does not excite me."

For all that Bellamy towered over and out-massed the female before him, he was easily overshadowed by her suddenly massive presence, oozing self-confidence and arrogance. No one had any doubt who exactly was the dominant party in this showdown, no matter how hard some of them tried to deny it.

"You bore me."

The man twitched at the last comment before grinding his teeth, eyes ablaze with mad fury. "You bitch!" he bellowed, swinging his arm for an attack. "You dare—!" He choked on his own words as Luffy's fist connected with his gut. His feet left the floor and his body flew across the pub, embedding itself into the opposite wall.

The bar grew deathly silent. It shattered with the sound of upturned chairs and tables when everyone leaped from their spots to flee. But as they all turned towards the exit, the she-devil was already there, a full-on Cheshire grin stretched across her face, displaying her abnormally long fangs for everyone to see.

The Bellamy's crew froze, eyes almost jumping out of their sockets. They peeked back at the seat where she had been a mere second before and, unsurprisingly, found it empty.

Zoro and Nami watched the scene as they sipped their drinks, looking relaxed and content. The barman, however, grabbed a glass and started nervously clean it.

"You come asking for a fight and now want to leave without properly entertaining me?" the young pirate captain asked, flicking a stray strand of her hair off her face. "Oh, I know!" She clapped her hands, eyes sparkling. "Have you ever heard a song about Ten Little Pirates?"

Luffy took a single step forward. To match this, the other pirates took one step back.

"Ten little pirates went out to dine~…"

* * *

A few minutes later, the barman was still furiously cleaning the same glass, two Straw Hats still savored their drinks, and Luffy was still fully indulging herself in this one-sided beatdown.

"Three little pirates walking in the zoo~," she sang, voice smooth and clear. "A big bear slapped one~," she backhanded one of the female members of Bellamy's crew powerful enough to dislocate her jaw and send her crashing into the wall, "And then there were two~."

The straw-hatted girl swayed to the side, avoiding a slash from Sarquiss' knife. "Two little pirates sitting in the pub~." Her fingers curled around his neck in a death grip and the man paled in fear, mouth opening to scream, to beg, to _plead_ for mercy. "One got all strangled up~." There was a sharp crack and his body went limp. "And then," Luffy threw the corpse away, "there was only one~."

Bellamy scrambled backward, eyes wide as he gasped and choked in bone-chilling terror coursing through his veins when the monster in disguise of this tiny girl looked at him. It was all in vain, because his back hit the wall from which he managed to dig himself out and he couldn't go any farther.

"One little pirate left all alone~," Luffy continued singing, skipping towards the only conscious and alive opponent left. She stopped in front of the blond and leaned closer, her warm breath ghosting on his skin. "He went—"

A yellow puddle spread from Bellamy's suddenly wet crotch as he gawked at that deranged fanged smile a mere inch from his face.

"—and…" Luffy blinked and her singing trailed off. Then she straightened herself up, put her hands on her hips, and pressed her lips into a tight line. "He went and peed himself?" She stared down at the terrified guy in front of her. "How lame." Rolling her eyes, she spun on her heel, any kind of interest in this prey gone in a flash.

Gracefully maneuvering around the broken tables and motionless bodies strewn everywhere, after stepping on a straggler trying to crawl away ("Oh my! So _not_ sorry about that!"), the infamous Straw Hat captain returned to her seat at the bar. "Eh?" she uttered, glancing around as if searching for something. "My drink is not done yet?"

Barman's eyes widened in alarm. The Bloody Mary was mixed in a mere second and offered to the teenage girl who single-handedly crushed Bellamy and his crew without breaking a sweat.

Luffy gave him a hundred-watt grin that sent the man stumbling away from her on the verge of babbling and begging for his life. But the little demon didn't notice. She grabbed the glass and pushed the straw into her mouth to take a sip.

"As I was saying," Nami said, idly swirling her cocktail with the straw. "We're looking for any information about Sky Island. Do you know anything about it?"

The barman had no courage to tell her that it was just a myth. Throat bobbing, it took him a couple of attempts before he could find his voice again. "T-the guy on the other s—"

"Oi, Old Man!"

Luffy's angry cry powered his measly scraps of valor into dust.

"There is no blood in this! Who do you think I am?! A vegetarian?!" She glared at the red drink as if it somehow offended her. "And I was so excited about this… _Bloody Mary_!" She spat the name out in sheer disgust like it physically burned her tongue to say it. "What's so bloody about it?"

The barman opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Luffy," Nami ground out through clenched teeth. "You want to go to Sky Island, right?

"Of course! What kind of question is that?"

"Then stop scaring this poor man who so kindly decided to share what he knows and not to ask for the compensation for ruining his place!"

The younger girl started. "Really?!" she exclaimed, looking for a confirmation from the said kind man.

The said kind man couldn't quite remember saying that, but he apparently wasn't in any position to argue. He gave a meek nod.

Zoro chucked another shot of sake, ignoring the craziness of his female crewmembers with practiced ease.

"Cool!" Luffy cheered, fist-pumping the air.

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "Now, shut up and let him speak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some feedback!


End file.
